Harry Potter and the Year of Mysteries
by ElvnPrincess
Summary: When Harry enters his 6th year, meets and new friend, how will his life change. H&TG - Read the story to see who TG is!
1. Mrs Granger 2?

Harry Potter and the Year of Mysteries  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry Potter lay in his bed, thinking. Today, July 31, was his birthday, quite as usual. He had received a letter from Hermione saying happy birthday, how she was doing and all. But Harry felt she was keeping something from him.  
  
He also received a letter from Ron, with the usual, Fred and George's Joke Shop, what to look out for and of course, samples. He had received 3 cakes that day. 2 from Ron, 1 he contained Canary Cream, the other marble. He also got 1 from Herms, chocolate, no sugar, the usual.  
  
But today, unlike his other birthdays, Harry was grounded. You wonder why? Well, as a joke, he gave the cake with canary cream to Dudley, who scarfed the whole thing down in 1 minute. Then he burst with feathers.  
  
He told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia it would be gone in like 5 minutes, but 8 hours later, he still had feathers. Harry was the only one that thought it was funny.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed when he hear a tapping noise on his window. He looked out but no one was there. Then he heard someone who sounded like Hermione whisper:  
  
"Harry, it's Herms, let me in. Leave the window open."  
  
Harry opened the window, wondering how Herms was floating. Then she took on an invisibility cloak, and was on a broom.  
  
"Hey Harry! It's so good to see you!" Herms said.  
  
"It's good to see you, but, what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Taking you to the burrow." She said, then he heard another voice.  
  
"Herms, how long will this reunion last?" then he saw a girl take off another invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry, this is Taylor, my twin sister." Herms said. 


	2. Dragons and Old Friends

Chapter 2:  
  
Taylor looked nothing like Hermione. She was much hotter in his opinion. She had short, brown hair. Straight, not wavy. Blue-Green eyes. Perfect teeth. Harry liked her. And he thought he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where.  
  
"Hi, you must be Harry. Hermione's told me about you. Just so you know, we're unidentical twins, if you were wondering, thank goodness." Taylor said. Hermione kicked her. "Ow, what was that for?" she mumbled.  
  
"Herms, where did u get the broom, and invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Taylor gave them to me. She get's every model of new brooms, she just got the latest one. Starlight 2000, super fast. She let me use her firebolt. And she has 2 invisibility cloaks, don't ask me how. Anyway, Harry, get your stuff, pack them, and lets go!" Herms said.  
  
After Harry packed everything, besides his broom and invisibility cloak, Taylor did a binding spell, connecting his broom and trunk. Then they left. Then after about 3 hours, they reached the Weasley's.  
  
When they went to knock, Mrs. Weasley knew they were coming and opened the door.  
  
"Harry and Hermione dear, nice to see you 2 again. And you must be Taylor! Nice to me you! I'm Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother." She said quickly.  
  
"Nice to meet you to"  
  
"Now, let's have some breakfast."  
  
They entered and Mrs. Weasley brought them some breakfast. About half way through the meal, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie came running down the stairs. "Harry, it's nice to" Ron stopped talking when he saw Taylor.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, this is" she was cut short when Charlie said.  
  
"Taylor, it's great to see you again! How's it going?"  
  
"Not bad myself. What about you?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
Everyone looked at them like they were aliens.  
  
"I know Charlie from when I worked with him in Romania." Taylor said.  
  
"You worked with dragons?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ya, I work with them over the summer. Their absolutely wonderful, if you know how to handle them, right Charlie?" Taylor said.  
  
"Ya, they are." He added.  
  
"How about we all eat breakfast now." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
~Hope you guys like how the story's going, I'll have more coming soon! Please review! 


End file.
